Generally, a digital calibration type analog-to-digital converter as a calibration circuit for the analog-to-digital converter is disclosed in A. N. Karanicolas et al., “A 15-b 1-MSample/s Digitally Self-Calibrated Pipeline ADC”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits Vol. 28, No. 12, pp. 1207-1215 (1993).
The digital background calibration type analog-to-digital converter is disclosed in Y. S. Shu et al., “A 15b-Linear, 20 MS/s, 1.5 b/Stage Pipelined ADC Digitally Calibrated with Signal-Dependent Dithering”, 2006 Symposia on VLSI Technology and VLSI Circuits Session C25-1 (2006), and Yun Chiu et al., “Least mean square adaptive digital background calibration of pipelined analog-to-digital converters”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems I Vol. 51, pp. 38-46 (2004).
The pipelined analog-to-digital converter of digital calibration type is disclosed in Oshima et al., “Fast Digital Background Calibration for Pipelined A/D Converters” IEEE Shingaku Giho VLD2006-138, 2007.